Once In A BlueEyed Hyena
by The Lone She-Wolf
Summary: Kikuto is very strange, indeed... A hyena that was raised by lions, taken from her home, and more dazzling adventures! Not only that, but the young female has blue eyes... This is extremely rare for her kind. As she grows, Kikuto slowly uncovers her past.
1. Prolouge: A True Rarity

**Prologue: A True Rarity**

_Sometimes, Once In A Blue Moon some say, are when things truly incredible happen… Even to those that are some of the most hated creatures in all of the Savanna. Yes, Hyenas are indeed very hated. But sometimes, a flower blossoms among them… _

"Hey, toss it over here!" a young male lion cub shouted to a female hyena pup. The hyena giggled and tossed the armadillo shell over to her friend who bounced it back. "I gave you that lucky shot," she shouted back as she once again tossed it back to her friend. Just then a deep voice rumbled through the tall grass. "Kikuto," it called, "I need a word with you!" The hyena waved goodbye to her friend and ran off.

She expected to see her guardian, but instead another male was before her. He was slender and looked to be almost old, yet his eyes still shimmered dangerously with an evil glint in the shape of green orbs. His dark brown body loomed closer to Kikuto, his pitch-black mane adjusting its movement as he moved with skillful grace. "I expected you to be here, little one," he spoke in an almost purr. This was far from the voice Kikuto heard just minutes ago.

"W-who are you?" she asked. He chuckled, "Your new father…" Kikuto started to back up. The lion spoke again, "My, my you are beautiful. Come with me." And with that he started to walk off. She, however, just stood there. The lion turned around and picked Kikuto up by the scruff of her neck.

"Ah!" she screamed, and thrashed, trying to break free, "let me go! You can't do this!" The lion sort of growled but purred at the same time, and Kikuto's thrashing eventually slowed until she slipped into the blackness of unconsciousness as the lion lulled her to sleep.

---

When she woke up, she was in a stranger place than the Pridelands. There was no grass. The floor was well, a stone floor, with an ominous green glow. There were some yellow cracks along the ground as cliffs of every shape and size surrounded her. Kikuto's bright blue eyes scanned her surroundings. Oddly enough, the same lion from before leaped down from one of the cliffs. Some of the geysers on the bottom of the ground erupted with steam, giving the lion's body a strange, dastardly shimmer… "Oh, you're awake," he smiled. For the first time, in the steam's light, Kikuto noticed a light pink scar run down his left eye. How could she not notice it before? It was plain in sight! Kikuto's ears bent back a little and she started to snarl.

"Oh yes, pardon my manners," he said, examining his claws, "everyone calls me Scar. I'm sure you can see why…" He then slithered away, disappearing without a trace. Suddenly Kikuto started to feel very lonely and cold. With her ears drooping, she curled up into a tight ball and silently cried….

She didn't know how long she was in that ball, but some time later, she started to feel a few nudges. Kikuto lifted her head up to see three others hyena pups. Her tear stained eyes and blurry vision faded away to see a few of the details. She knew that the one in the middle was indeed a female, like her, but the other two were male. The male on the left randomly burst into laughter. "Um..?" Kikuto mumbled as she sat up. "Is he…okay?"

"Yeah he's fine," the other male assured, "Ed's just… Odd." The female rolled her eyes and sighed, "Please excuse those two; He, of course is Ed," she said gesturing to the "odd" one, "this is Bonzai," she continued, gesturing, "and I'm Shenzi. Who're you?"

"K-kikuto…" Kikuto stuttered.

**Well, that's the first part of my newest story. Now just a small note, The famous Hyena Trio will be slightly OOC for a number of reasons. These will be explained later. Alright, see ya'll next time! ^^**


	2. Chapter 1: Growing Up and Secrets

Chapter 1: Growing Up And Secrets

"Oohhh Kikuto, eh? Mind if we call ya Kiki?" Shenzi inquired. Kikuto smiled, "Sure."

---

As the years past, the Hyena Quartet grew as friends and never left each other's sides. They lived to be extremely old and lived happily ever after- Wait, you want to hear the WHOLE story? (Sigh) Very well… Here we go.

It was late at night-Well, I'm not entirely sure if it was really late considering how this takes place indoors usually but, what the hey. It was late at night and the four hyena pups were playing a small game of play fighting.

"Can't catch me!" Banzai shouted as he dodged a snap from Ed.

"Wow, I'm surprised he can even walk the right way," Kikuto mused, flicking her head allowing her growing "mane" to flip a little bit. And no, not a lion's mane, she just has a short err…Horse's mane.

"Yeah I know, I'm sure Ed isn't the sharpest claw in the paw.." Shenzi mumbled, chuckling with her other female friend. "Anyway, let's continue!" she continued, tackling Kikuto. They were all having fun, and they decided to split into teams.

After a few minutes of conversing, the four hyenas were split up into two teams; one was the team of Banzai and Kikuto, and the other team of Shenzi and Ed. As they crouched and were ready to pounce on each other, a familiar voice was heard all of a sudden: "What do you think you four are doing up so late at night?" Startled, the four hyenas squeaked and huddled together in surprise.

"Oh it's just you, Scar," Kikuto mumbled, "You scared us!"

"My apologies," Scar sighed, "It's just that I suspected you'd be asleep by now." As he spoke the last word, he gave the hyenas a look that said 'You better be asleep right about now'. Almost as if on cue, the four hyenas saluted "goodnight" simultaneously and ran off. Scar smirked to himself and walked off mumbling some words. What he didn't realize however, is that Kikuto overheard a couple of words like "Become king…hyena army…. Pride Rock…" She kept listening as much as her small, round ears would allow until she heard Banzai's voice: "Oy Kiki, you coming'?"

"Yeah I'm coming!" She replied and ran to her friends.

---

The words Kikuto heard about a year ago were now starting to take make sense. By now all four hyenas were in their teens if not young adults, and Kikuto has never really told her friends about what she heard Scar mumble…. She would pace back and forth at night sometimes while the others were sleeping, trying to make sense of all of it.

Kikuto's paws padded silently on the stone floor as her head hung low. Her bright cerulean eyes were distant… Deep in thought. As she paced, she barely jumped over a sleeping Ed, occasionally chuckling and mumbling incoherent things in his deep slumber. The female smiled at her silly friend. '_I wonder what he's dreaming about,'_ she thought as she started to pace again. But that thought was quickly dismissed for her previous assumptions and thoughts flooded her mind. Her head hung low again and her mane touched the ground now. "What could this mean…?" she mumbled, "Maybe I should go find Scar and ask him myself." She lifted her head up as the tip of her mane brushed her shoulder. And with that, she searched for the lion.

Eventually, she ventured outside into the Elephant Graveyard. Normally a stranger to these parts would be sick to their stomachs with fear, but Kikuto has traveled this path before. What Kikuto heard startled her more than her surroundings. She not only heard Scar's voice, but also a few other voices… Curious, she ran off. But, as she got farther and farther away, she realized that she was going to enter the Pridelands. Despite being about to venture into unknown territory, Kikuto pressed on due to her ever-growing curiosity.

Finally, at the border, she spotted Scar talking to a squad of about 10 hyenas. Kikuto had no idea who these other hyenas were, but she crouched down behind the cliff and watched secretly.

"Now remember," Scar declared, "when the time is right, my plan will be brought into action." The squad all glanced at each other. "And yes, you will receive your half of the deal…" Scar mumbled with a roll of his cold green eyes. Kikuto tilted her head. Why was he making a deal with these hyenas? Just more things for her to think about…. Realizing her exhaustion, Kikuto yawned and decided she'd go back and rest for the night. She made her way down the cliff, but one pesky paw knocked over a stone, which caused a noise. "Who's there??" she heard Scar's voice boom.

Kikuto winced.

**Sorry it's so short… ah yes, I forgot to tell all of you guys. Kikuto means Hyena in Swahili (Either that or a spinoff of Swahili; please correct me if I get it wrong.) And sorry for the cliffhanger…I like to write those. Anyway, Bye bye! ^^**


	3. Chapter 2: What Are You Doing?

Chapter 2: What Are You Doing?

She couldn't help but completely freeze, hoping that Scar was focusing on another sound. Kikuto's eyes were sealed shut, waiting for the lion to leap onto her demanding why she was here. However, about a minute passed and Kikuto didn't detect any movement or sound. '_Did he… Forget about it?' _She thought hopefully. Sighing, she started to crawl back where her friends were.

With a swift movement, Scar jumped in front of the Hyenaess and was glowering down at her. "_What _are you doing here?" Scar hissed angrily, "haven't I told you not to spy on others!"

"I-I-" Kikuto stammered, trying to find the correct words.

"Enough! You will leave now! I will deal with your sorry hide later," Scar growled. Above, the squad of other hyenas watched tentatively with the occasional chuckle or whimper. Kikuto's body was still frozen, and she couldn't feel her paws. Part of her mind was encouraging "Go, run!" while the other was hissing "Stay and fight the old cat!"

As silence crept over everyone, Scar finally had enough. "GO!" he roared.

---

Meanwhile, back with the other three hyenas, Ed felt a tremor and sat up looking around dumbfounded and silent. He scrambled up and trying waking up Banzai and Shenzi. "Uh…What?" Banzai mumbled, but screamed when he saw Ed's face right in front of his, and also leapt back.

"What's going on now!" Shenzi exclaimed angrily to the freaked out and hysterical males. Seeing an opportunity to tell them, Ed started to point in the direction of the cave's exit. Then he made a shaking movement to show that he felt vibrations.

"Wait, where's Kiki?" Banzai asked after Ed put on his little show.

"I think that's what Ed's trying to tell us," Shenzi said. Ed nodded, his outward tongue giving off a few droplets of saliva at the motion. "Then I think we'd better go," Shenzi spoke again.

---

Kikuto just stayed where she was, except backing up a couple of steps and muttering the word, "Why?"

"_Why_? Because what you are doing is possibly ruining my plan-… I mean evening walk!" Scar explained, hoping Kikuto didn't hear the whole plan part. She finally obeyed and got her legs to move, until three shadows came in the distance.

"Guys, it's you!" Kikuto shouted happily.

"What are you doing to Kiki?" Shenzi asked Scar.

"More like what is SHE doing to ME," Scar glared. As Kikuto's friends tried to defend her, a small flashback came before her eyes:

_It was in the hot, dry grasslands of the Serengeti and a group of hyenas were staring down a lioness. "Give me the cub," she snarled at the hyenas. A small hyena pup with blue eyes was cowering behind two much older yellow-eyed ones. _

_"Never," a female, most likely the mother, snarled._

_"Nusura, honey, we should just run; we don't want the other members of her pride after us," the male whispered to his mate._

_"No, Hadithi, we stand and fight," Nusura hissed back. Without warning, the lioness attacked the two adult hyenas, leaving the pup running away to hide in the tall grass. As she ran turned her head and got a glimpse of cold red eyes from the lioness staring back at her… _

Kikuto snapped back into reality, suddenly noticing she was running away with Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed.

"Girl, what were you thinking!" Shenzi scolded.

"Yeah! We had to convince Scar to not _kill you,_" Banzai added. They eventually reached the cave again.

"I…I'm sorry guys. It's just that I have something to tell you. Well, a few things," Kikuto sighed.

---

"Wait, so you mean to say that about a year ago you overheard Scar mumbling these suspicious words and you never told us?" Banzai questioned.

"Yes, for the fourth time," Kikuto replied. Ed laughed. "Anyway, I just think something's up. I have no idea what, but I just have a feeling," she continued.

"I sort of feel it too. Maybe we'll find out soon enough?" Shenzi mused

"I guess…" Kikuto mumbled, lost in thought.

Unknowingly to the hyenas, Scar was watching from above on a green cliff, his emerald eyes gleaming as the darkness slowly faded away his silhouette…

Sorry that was really short, guys. I just felt like I had to update this story after about a month. Also, I'm very bored and sick…ugh… By the way, a few notes:

**Yes, Nusura and Hadithi are Kikuto's blood parents, but they won't be in this story at all, just in flashbacks. You'll find out why later.**

**Because I love Swahili words, "Nusura" means Help, Protection, and Aid. You know, like a Mother.**

"**Hadithi" means Story, Myth, Legend, or Dragon. Don't ask why I chose this; I thought it sounded cool. Lol. Anyway, bye! **


End file.
